battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Agent of Helheim Does Her Job
Summary "The Agent of Helheim Does Her Job" is a Season 4 event from February 21, 2015. Full Text Part 1 'Akkey Black: 'Akkey leaned back against her Deadly Nadder just outside the town gates and expelled a long, tired sigh. She’s been in three villages already and only managed to recruit two souls, an elderly couple from the most recent one. They had lived a long and happy life, offering their souls to whichever god did not bother them at all. Telling them the truth isn’t very effective… maybe I should do as Hel suggests-'' She shook her head violently, interrupting her train of thought. ''No. You said no lies like your Father. But if I don’t gather enough souls… Hel won’t protect Maya. Her mind wandered back to her sister, when she prepared to leave yesterday. Maya was very against her stay being cut so short, and demanded an explanation. Part 2 "What do you mean, you need to leave? Is this about… whatever job you have from the King?" Akkey clamped her mouth shut and continued to load her dragon with supplies, Hunter assisting her by her side. ''I might have talked too much last night… ''"There is no danger anywhere here, I’m fine. Hunter and I are fine. No one dares harm us, what with his position. You don’t need to protect us. What is this job?" The white haired half breed pulled the last strap, securing a blanket over a few rations. She hopped off the Deadly Nadder and engulfed her sister in a bear hug, “I’m sorry. I don’t want to tell you yet. But trust me, I need to do this.” She let her go and stared firmly into Maya’s eyes, “I promise you we’ll be back. Father and I… we’ll all be together again.” "I promise." Part 3 Akkey was thankful that her sister didn’t pursue the subject. She didn’t think she could bear to tell her the truth, but she didn’t want to lie either. She knew that it paved for a disastrous situation, after her talk with Tree. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her dragon, wanting to forget the painful memories. Suddenly she felt the ground falling away beneath her as she was grabbed by her arms. Her eyes flew open, and she was greeted by two shadows, grunting and snickering in the darkness. "Grab her legs, Julio." a female voice said behind her. "Hold her tight, Iris." a man approached her, carefully watching for an opening to immobilize her flailing legs, "This is what you get for sending our grandparents to Hel." he whispered menacingly. "What?" Akkey shrieked, "Are you serious? They chose to give their souls! I gave you all a choice!” "Yeah, sure. You’re lying." Beyond the two, she spotted more shadows slinking towards them. She could make out the outlines of pitchforks and pick axes. How typically angry mob… She internally groaned. Now was not the time to think sarcastic thoughts. She was obviously outnumbered, and her chances of escape were dangerously low. Maru, her Deadly Nadder, was getting very agitated and bucked around them as a few others tried to tie her up too. "Come on, let’s get this over with." Gods damn it all… not now. I still have a job to do. She lunged her head backwards and knocked Iris in the face. She fell on the ground with a harsh bump, and she tried to kick Julio away, but he had a firm grip. Two more men ran up to them and replaced Iris, clamping her arms to the side. One of them placed a blindfold on her. "Let go!" she shrieked, frustrated. But they refused, and the weapons loomed closer and closer. She was breathing heavily now, her eyes darting around. There really was no way out. She kept struggling. "I… am not… going… to die… here… for… petty revenge!" her wrist cracked as she forced it out of the grip of a stocky man, and she flung it wildly. There was a deep groan, and the earth beneath them started rumbling. For one second there was complete silence, then everything around her suddenly erupted with horrific screams and wailing. "What the-!" "No, I’m sinking!" "Somebody help me!" "I can’t brea-" Then as quickly as it started, all the sounds disappeared. The arms that held her were gone, and she slowly lifted the blindfold, gasping. She stared around her, wide eyed. Everyone had disappeared. Their weapons, the people… they were gone. If she listened carefully, even the sounds from within the village were missing. Nothing was left. The only difference was that the ground all around her, stretching to all corners of the town… it was damp. Part 4 Five more villages slammed their doors in her face the next morning. Telling the truth still wasn’t working, and apart from the entire village, around a hundred in total, that had disappeared accidentally, she had no new offers. She sighed, dejected, and returned to where she left Maru. The tip of her right thumb was bloody where she kept nervously gnawing and broke the skin, and she had probably pulled enough hairs twiddling and twisting it to make a wig for a small child. Last night was another sleepless one after the villagers attacked her. Instead, she spent it by the now empty village well, pacing, keeping her worried dragon companion up, and messing about with the water. She knew she had caused it, she just didn’t know exactly how. Akkey discovered that her ability to control the water had improved immensely. Hel did not lie in that aspect. Her control was insanely better, she effortlessly melted and made ice, and when she personally went through her portals, she remained dry as a bone. Subconscious side effect, maybe. ''But she still couldn’t put a finger on what happened the night before. The entire village grounds were wet, and the only source of water they had was that tiny well. ''How on earth did the water spread throughout camp like that? There’s barely enough to cover the ground the size of a house… Begrudgingly, she hopped onto Maru’s back and they took off, heading for the next town. The last village was at least decent enough to warn them that this one is know for it’s notorious reputation. They’re bad… even by Wild West standards. Half an hour later they arrived, and landed gently a bit away from the entrance. She got off and approached, surveying the dreary town. There were beggars even at the entrance, and people slunk about suspiciously. A Wanted Poster board stood right by her, and she could see a lot of the wanted ones actually right in front of her, for all sorts of crime. Thievery, murder, rape… this lot was indeed the worst so far. She had taken her hood off before coming, and immediately she regretted her decision. All eyes were on her as soon as she entered the village, hungrily staring at the white hair that she had. Gah… I should’ve taken up Hunter’s offer to dye it. She changed her mind. She can find souls somewhere else. She slowly stepped away to get back to her dragon. In a flash, the town suddenly sprang to life as they aimed to get at her first, screaming dibs on her hair and other obscenities at each other. She turned tail, running full sprint towards Maru. But they were dangerously closing in on her, and their massive numbers were against her. Then it happened again. This time, she saw everything. It was like the world around her slowed. The water filled bottle that she carried around all the time now, as suggested by her Father, flew open in front of her and her hand sliced through it. Immediately, she felt the familiar rumbling and the water snaked underneath her feet and everyone behind her, until it spread throughout the entire village. The similar one second of deadly silence… then it began. All her pursuers stopped in their tracks and started sinking through the floor, screaming and unable to escape. Instead of being a fisher you’re more like a…tornado, or a whirlpool. They all struggled, but it was futile. With a final sickening bubble, the last one sunk straight through and the portal disappeared, leaving the ground damp. Just like last night. She fell on her knees, trying to absorb exactly what she had done. Maru came up behind her and nudged her worriedly. ”Wow…” she murmured after a moment of silence, ” Okay… so when Hel said whirlpool, she meant literally.” She got up on her feet and went to the advertisements board, an idea forming at the back of her mind. She thought hard, ignoring the croons of her Deadly Nadder. This… this might work. It’ll be faster. She took down a list of all the criminals that weren’t a part of that group, then she headed inside to find more information. She came out an hour later, carrying maps, papers and photos. "What do you say, Maru?" she threw them up to the saddle’s luggage compartment and clambered on, "How about some vigilante work?" "These guys are headed for Helheim, anyway. Might as well help them get there." Related Threads Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Chief Akkey of the Stoic Hearts Category:Akkey Black